the_ascendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Draven (Lycaon)
Thomas Draven, also known as Lycaon, is a metahuman created in the early twentieth century. Biography Early Life Thomas was born in Chicago in the beginning of the twentieth century. Never having met his father, his mother, Elizabeth Draven, an Irish immigrant, was left to raise him by herself, working as both a maid, a waitress, and a laundrywoman to make sure he stayed fed. When he was seven years old, Thomas got himself a job as a shoe shiner in order to help keep a roof over their head. Physical Appearance Thomas stands at six feet one inches tall, and is well built and muscular, possessed of a high amount of body hair. He has green eyes and dark brown hair, which he usually keeps short. He also prefers to have short sideburns. Personality Powers Metahuman Physiology: As a result of being infused with the I-5 ichor serum, Thomas is gifted with an enhanced physiology. * Claws: Thomas possesses retractable claws on all of his fingers and toes, which enable him to easily rip through flesh and bone. * Fangs: Thomas has a retractable set of secondary teeth within his mouth, which can descend at will to enable him to rip through flesh and chew through bone at need. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Thomas's primary Evolved Human ability is his healing factor, which enables him to recover from damage far faster and more completely than ordinary humans. The speed of his recovery is slowed by greater severity of wounds, but generally speaking, he is able to recover from gunshots, stabs, and light burns within seconds, whilst more severe injuries take longer. He is able to even regenerate lost organs and even limbs, though such wounds usually require several minutes to fully complete. Thomas has no control over this ability, and it is constantly active. ** Contaminant Immunity: As a result of his constant regeneration, Thomas is immune or at least highly resistant to nearly all diseases, viruses, poisons, and drugs. ** Decelerated Aging: Due to the constantly regenerating cells of his body, Thomas's aging process is slowed significantly. He retains the appearance of a man in his thirties, despite being over a century old. ** Superhuman Stamina: Due to his constantly regenerating cells, Thomas is highly resistant to the buildup of fatigue toxins within his body. To date, he has been able to exert himself for hours without any tire. * Superhuman Durability: In order to withstand his enhanced strength and speed, Thomas's body is more durable and tough than an ordinary human. This, along with his healing factor, make him extraordinarily resistant to damage and harm. He is able to survive being set on fire, shot in the head, dismembered, and asphyxiated. Presumably, the only way to kill him is via complete removal or destruction of his head. * Superhuman Senses: Thomas possesses enhanced senses of sight, hearing, and smell, which enable him to track enemies and more easily detect anyone trying to sneak up on him. ** Superhuman Sight: Thomas has enhanced night vision due to containing twice the average number of retina in his eyes. This also allows to see in the infra-red as well as visible spectrum. ** Superhuman Hearing: Thomas has extraordinarily accurate hearing as, enabling him to detect the sound of light breathing from up to 200 feet away. ** Superhuman Smell: Thomas's advanced olfactory senses allow him to detect and track a scent over 8 hours old with a concentration of 20 parts per million. ** Superhuman Taste: Thomas can detect 1 part in 10,000 with his sense of taste. * Superhuman Speed: Thomas is capable of moving far faster than an ordinary human. Whilst walking bipedally, he is able to sprint at speeds of forty miles per hour. However, he is able to drop to all fours and increase that speed to sixty five miles per hour. ** `Superhuman Reflexes: Thomas's superhuman speed extends to his reflexes, allowing him to react far faster to stimuli. His reaction time is approximately four times faster than an ordinary human. * Superhuman Strength: Thomas's enhanced physiology gives him inhuman strength, allowing him to easily rip people apart with the use of his claws. He is normally able to lift about two tons with an average level of exertion, but at his absolute peak, can lift up to three tons. Skills Expert Combatant: Expert Tracker: Stealth: Stats Threat Level: Delta Power Mastery: Master Karma Level: Neutral Trivia Category:Delta Level Threats